Leafpelt's Trial
Written by:Leafster Skystorm "What do you want?" Leafpelt snapped at her former mate. Skystorm shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to see how our ''kits were doing," He answered, peering over Leafpelt to see the tiny squirming kits. Leafpet quickly nudged them closer. "Don't come any closer, you piece of Fox dung!" She snarled at him. Skystorm looked taken back. "They are my kits too!" He replied stepping closer. Leafpelt sighed and sat down. Skystorm licked one of the kits on the forehead. "You didn't even let me name then. What did you name them?" He meowed. Leafpelt touched her tail to a small dusky brown tom. "I named him, 'Frogkit' and his brother 'Mossykit'" Skyfeather nodded. "I heard you had t''hree kits not two." he meowed looked around. Leafpelt felt her fur rise. How was she going to admit this? "Well, um, I left you to name her, actually," She muttered softly. Skystorm pricked his ears. "You, what? Well I'm happy you at least have enough goddness to save me a kit! I think-" He paused "-I think we should name her Pinekit, for the first time I met you was under a pine." Leafpelt snorted and lyed down. "As you wish," She murmured. Deep inside her heart sprang with that old love for Skystorm. The first time we met ''Skystorm's words echoed in her head. All those times were so long ago. When she was still in RiverClan.... "See you," Skystorm's voice snapped her back to the present. "Um, you too, I um-" Leafpelt fumbled for the words to express that she still loved him, just a little. "-I hope you will come back to check on us. It gets lonley, you know." Skystorm smiled a little. "Anything for you." Birdstar Leafpelt awoke the next day. Skystorm was already pushing his way through the ferns that lined the entrance. "Great your awake! There is some bad news," Skystorm meowed when he saw Leafpelt rise. Leafpelt flicked her tail, telling Skystorm that she willed him to tell her. "Birdstar died in the night," He explained, flatly. Leafpelt felt her pelt rise, just a little. Birdstar had been very kind to Leafpelt when Leafpelt decided to join WindClan. Leafpelt had joined WindClan because of Skystorm. RiverClan hated her now, so WindClan was her only home. "Will Duskfire be leader now?" Leafpelt asked Skystorm. Duskfire was a loyal tom, maybe he wouldn't make the best leader, but he would do. "NO! He is such a loser. We all know that, we picked Ivoryclaw was leader!" Skystorm replied. Ivoryclaw was a very strong and firm leader. He was very respective. He would be a wonderful leader. "Well, that's good," She mumbled. Pinekit opened her eyes, beautiful sappire blue, like Skystorm's. Her pelt was a bunch of patches of brown, like Leafpelt's though. Skystorm let out a gasp and touched Pinekit lightly with his fluffy gray tail. "She is beautiful," He meowed to Leafpelt who swelled with pirde for both of them for a moment. Suddenly, Leafpelt heard Ivoryclaw or Ivorystar call a clan meeting. Ivorystar "It is time to be rid of things that have haunted our clan!" Ivorystar started. The clan cheered, their eyes sparkling. Leafpelt joined in with a yowl. Ivorystar's eyes got sharp, suddenly and he looked right at Leafpelt. "''She is from RiverClan. She has found her way in here to only spy. We must be rid of bloods from other clans." Leafpelt was shocked by Ivorystar's words. "Then my kits must come with me!" Leafpelt mewed firmly, trying to make Ivorystar take back his orders. He always wanted kits in the clan, there were only her's. Ivorystar tilted his head, "They are part WindClan! They will stay with us, we need more apprentices. I can not turn down an offer of kits." Leafpelt snorted her eyes ablaze. She spotted Skystorm nodding to Ivorystar's words. He padded up to the highpoint. "Ivorystar, you may be right. Leafpelt has done her job for WindClan. She is my mate, but I can tell you, RiverClan cats can never be WindClan cats!" Skystorm meowed. Leafpelt felt even more angry. How could Skystorm betray her like this. "So you are going to throw me away?!" I meowed. Skystorm turned, "You already threw me away, sometime ago." His words hurt Leafpelt, but it was true. Leafpelt thought quickly. She would not except the life of a rogue or loner. Especially without her kits. She wanted to stay here in her clan. "She will stay until the kits can eat solid food." Ivorystar declared, giving Skystorm a quick look of approval. "And my deputy will be Skystorm," He meowed, without saying the ceremony. Pinekit It was only three moons of living, without saying much or doing much, in WindClan until they kits began to eat fresh-kill. And they loved fresh-kill. Leafpelt had grown very very close to her kits. But Pinekit was her favourite. Ivroystar had called a clan meeting, now it was time for her to go. "Mama, can we come out and see?" Pinekit asked. "No, this is not for kits." Leafpelt replied. She needed to think of something that would make her stay with her kits! That was it; kits! "Wait! Before you exile me or whatever, hear what I have to say!" Leafpelt yowled to Ivorystar. Ivorystar narrowed his eyes, but flicked his tail. "You need kits, right? To become apprentices. Well you are not going to force your own warriors to become mates!" Leafpelt started off. Even Skystorm had his eyes narrowed. "It seems none of the WindClan cats will be becoming mates soon." Ivorystar nodded. "I could be WindClan's queen. I could have more kits for WindClan," Leafpelt finished. Ivroystar didn't hesitate, "We need kits. We need you. Skystorm will be the father." Leafpelt dipped her head. So this is my new life?! Anything for my kits. I want to watch them grow into fine warriors... Skystorm Category:Fanfiction Category:Leafster's Fanfiction